


i get to kiss you, baby (just because i can)

by splendidlyimperfect



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Natsu is awkward as hell, Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy, Trans Natsu, Trans Sting, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, and Sting loves him for it, everyone's gay because reasons, parenting, they're adorable and i love them, they're both awesome dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidlyimperfect/pseuds/splendidlyimperfect
Summary: Sting's known for a long time that Natsu is who he wants to be with forever - ever since the day they met under a string of lanterns shaped like fireflies and kissed under the stars. The life they make together isn't always easy, but it's worth every moment.





	1. i get to kiss you, baby (just because i can)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oceanewave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/gifts).

> Written for the Stingsu 2019 Event and for [Nonbinary Month 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NonbinaryMonth2019) (Sting + Trans, Natsu + Trans)
> 
> Find me on tumblr as [@splendidlyimperfect](https://splendidlyimperfect.tumblr.com/) ^-^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu only buys Sting flowers when he's done something silly, but this time, they're for an entirely different reason.
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142370976@N04/48589896302/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Stingsu event; prompt: flowers
> 
> Title from [Everything](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPUJIbXN0WY) by Michael Bublé

When Sting comes home from work and sees a bouquet of flowers on the counter, he immediately scans the rest of the apartment to make sure nothing is broken or damaged. It all _looks _in order, which is somewhat suspicious. The last time Natsu brought home flowers – pink rhododendrons that are still sitting on the side table in the bedroom – it was because he’d used all the nice dish towels Sting’s dad had given them to clean up a coffee spill and ruined them.

“Natsu?”

Sting sets his bag down on the floor, then inspects the flowers. They’re roses – soft pink and sweet-smelling. They’re still wrapped in brown paper and are sitting on the sill above the kitchen sink, next to the bowl of succulents that had appeared the night after Natsu had lost his phone for the third week in a row. 

Sting turns around, calling Natsu’s name again, but there’s no response. He frowns, heading down the hallway and peeking into the bedroom. It’s empty, but he can hear the shower running, and when he gets closer to the bathroom, he can hear Natsu humming.

“Hey, you,” Sting says, knocking on the shower wall. Natsu jumps and peeks his head out, eyes widening when he sees Sting.

“Shit,” he says. Sting frowns and Natsu quickly waves away his words. “Sorry, you—I thought you worked until six.”

“I did,” Sting says, raising an eyebrow. “Lucy sent me home early ‘cause it wasn’t super busy.”

“Oh.”

There’s an awkward moment where Natsu stares at Sting as shampoo drips down his forehead. It gets in his eyes and he grumbles, ducking his head back under the water to rinse it out.

“You’re being weird,” Sting says, crossing his arms and leaning back against the sink.

“Am not,” Natsu insists. He sounds petulant even through the water. “Just surprised.”

“Uhuh.” Sting gestures to the kitchen. “I saw the flowers. What did you do?”

Natsu pouts, shaking his head and spraying water at Sting, who sputters and wipes the drops from his face. “Nothing,” Natsu insists, laughing at Sting’s indignance. “Can’t a man buy flowers for his boyfriend just because he feels like it?”

Sting rolls his eyes. “Every single plant and flower in this place is an apology,” he says. He points to the bouquet of lilacs on the dresser. “Those were for putting my dress shirts in the dryer and shrinking them,” he says. “And the sunflowers were for the time you used Shake’N Bake instead of graham crumbs in my birthday pie.”

“Look, I—”

“You got me daisies after you blew up the microwave trying to dry your underwear faster.” Sting’s grinning now. “And then there was the time you used dish soap in the dishwasher and filled the kitchen with foam. I think you got me lilies that time.”

“Okay, I get it,” Natsu grumbles, towelling off his hair and glaring at Sting. “I promise these ones are for a different reason, though. I’m not_ always _an idiot.”

Sting leans in, grabbing Natsu by the back of the neck and pulling him in for a kiss. “You’re not an idiot,” he says, rubbing Natsu’s nose with his. “You’re a dork.”

_“You’re _a dork,” Natsu says, catching Sting by the waist and pulling him close. Sting squeaks, trying to push Natsu away.

“You’re all wet!” he protests, squirming to get out of the damp embrace. Natsu raises his eyebrows and Sting quickly slaps a hand over his mouth. “I swear to god if you make a joke about getting me wet in other ways…”

Natsu mumbles something through Sting’s fingers that sounds like, “wasn’t gonna,” then licks Sting’s palm.

“Oh my god, you’re disgusting,” Sting says, giving up and relaxing into the embrace. “It’s a good thing you’re pretty.”

“You’re prettier,” Natsu says. He kisses Sting’s nose again, then grabs his hands and drags him out into the bedroom, letting go to grab clothes from the end of the bed. Sting frowns when he realizes that Natsu is pulling on slacks and a dress shirt – and that he’s laid out a similar outfit for Sting.

“What’s—”

“Just put them on,” Natsu says, nudging Sting toward the clothes. “It’s a surprise.”

Sting looks between Natsu and the clothing suspiciously, then shrugs and tugs off his work shirt, swapping it out for the soft pink button-up that Natsu loves. He always says it makes Sting’s eyes look even bluer.

“Where are we going?” Sting asks as he runs his fingers through his hair.

Natsu doesn’t answer right away, and when Sting looks over at him, he realizes that Natsu’s playing with his sleeves and looking at the floor. The playful cockiness in his expression is gone, replaced by hesitation.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Sting asks, reaching out and grabbing his hands. Natsu takes a deep breath, peeking up at Sting and taking a deep breath.

“Um,” he says, chewing on his lip and tapping his thumbs nervously against the back of Sting’s hands. “I, um… gods, I thought I was gonna have a couple more hours to work myself up to this.” He takes a deep breath, then nudges Sting toward the door. “Go back in the living room and gimme a sec, okay?”

“What’s going—”

“Go,” Natsu insists, reaching around to pinch Sting’s ass and grinning when Sting smacks his hand away. “Just trust me, okay?”

Sting eyes Natsu warily, but does what he says, heading back into the living room and sitting down on the couch. He looks back over at the roses and realizes they match the color of his shirt.

A few minutes passes and eventually Natsu appears from the bedroom. He doesn’t look at Sting, just grabs the roses from the kitchen and brings them over, then stands awkwardly in front of the couch. His cheeks are almost as pink as the petals.

“C’mere,” he mumbles, grabbing Sting’s hand and pulling him to his feet. He pushes the bouquet into Sting’s hand, then reaches into his pocket, and Sting’s stomach does a little flip.

“Oh,” he says softly.

Natsu exhales sharply, then pulls out a little black box and peeks up at Sting. “Fuck, I’m worse at this than I expected,” he says, laughing nervously. “Sorry, I wanted—I was gonna surprise you, with the flowers and try to be romantic.”

“Babe,” Sting says softly, reaching up and touching Natsu’s cheek. “I’m not dating you ‘cause you’re romantic. I’m dating you ‘cause you’re sweet and I love you.” 

Natsu nods, and a small smile crosses his face. “Well,” he says, fiddling with the box. “You, uh… I mean, you’re sweet. Too. And I, uh… like you—love you—a lot. The most. Y’know, out of all the people I know, which is—I know a lot of people. But you’re my favorite.” He groans, tipping his head back and looking up at the ceiling. “Gods, I’m awful at this. I had a speech!”

“I like this better than a speech,” Sting says, running his fingers through Natsu’s hair. “That’s not you. This is.”

“What is?”

“Being an adorable, awkward dork.”

“Hey!” Natsu looks indignant, but Sting shakes his head, leaning in and pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you _because _you’re an awkward dork,” he teases, kissing Natsu’s nose. “I think you were gonna ask me something.”

“Yes.” Natsu looks up at him again, then opens the box with one hand, holding it up so Sting can see. When Sting sees the simple, soft gold band inside, he can’t quite breathe. “I love you. Do you wanna, um… marry me?” 

Sting grins, setting the roses down on the coffee table and pulling Natsu in for another kiss. “Yeah,” he says softly as Natsu takes the ring from the box with shaking hands and slips it onto Sting’s finger. “Yeah, I do.”


	2. today and every day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Sting get married.
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142370976@N04/48589895457/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Stingsu event; prompt: nighttime  
(originally written as a separate story but I changed my mind and put it in a multichap instead ^_^)
> 
> Title from [Marry Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghZt2cILcCU) by Train

“I thought the scariest part was going to be proposing.”

Natsu swallows, tipping his head back to look up at the ceiling while Lucy slips the pin into his boutonniere, then attaches it to his lapel of his vest. He fidgets and she pokes him.

“Stop moving or I’m going to accidentally stab you,” she says, tugging at Natsu’s collar to straighten it. She brushes invisible dust off the shoulders of his shirt, then looks at his hair with a resigned sigh.

“What?”

“Your hair is hopeless,” she says, trying to comb it off to the side. It immediately rebels, flipping back up into its natural, messy state. “I think it’s a lost cause.”

“Sting likes it,” Natsu grumbles.

“Good thing he’s the one marrying you, then,” Lucy teases, sighing and running her hands down Natsu’s arms. She gives him a soft, fond look, and adds, “you’re going to do just fine.”

“You weren’t there when I proposed,” Natsu argues, shaking his head. “It was a disaster. I told him _I knew lots of people.”_

Lucy snorts, shaking her head and moving out of the way so Natsu can look at the two of them in the mirror. She looks gorgeous – long, blonde curls spilling over her shoulders onto a grey sleeveless dress; pink lips and smoky eyes; nails painted silver. She’s also done a pretty good job of making Natsu look presentable. If only she could make him articulate, too.

“He’s not marrying you because you’re a world-class public speaker,” Lucy says, squeezing Natsu’s hand.

“Why _is _he marrying me?” Natsu says, looking down at the floor. Lucy smacks him across the back of the head. “Ouch!” He glares at her. “What was that for?”

“You’re pouting.” She rolls her eyes. “You know perfectly well why he’s marrying you. Now let’s go.”

“But—”

“Natsu James Dragneel, get your ass out of this hotel room, and go get married.”

* * *

As much as Natsu grumbles about it, he’s glad he has Lucy to keep him focused. He’s all nerves right now – live wires that spark underneath his skin as he thinks about all the people waiting outside. It’s just past sunset, and through the window, Natsu can see stars spilling across the night sky, tracing patterns over the path of guests seated along the beach.

“What if I say something stupid?” he asks as he moves quicker to keep up with Lucy.

“Then you’ll have something to laugh about on your anniversary,” Lucy replies, squeezing his hand. “C’mon. Everyone’s waiting.”

As soon as they walk out the door, a breeze rolls off the ocean and ruffles Natsu’s already-mussed hair. He breathes it in – salt and sand – and exhales slowly as they approach the guests.

“Good luck,” Lucy whispers. She kisses Natsu’s cheek, then nudges him forward until he’s standing at the end of his side of the row. The guests are spread out in a semicircle on either side of the small, central area where the officiant is standing under an archway of fairy lights.

Natsu is hit with a blinding wave of panic, and nearly stops breathing before something catches his eye. It’s Sting. He’s walking up the other path, moving to meet Natsu in the middle, and he’s breathtaking.

They’re wearing the same thing – a white collared shirt with a dark blue vest and pants – but somehow, Sting looks a thousand times better in it than Natsu does. His blond curls are mussed from the wind, but the smile on his face is enough to brighten the entire beach.

“Go,” Lucy whispers, nudging Natsu again, and he takes a step forward. His nerves, the anxiety, the crowd – everything fades away until all Natsu can see is Sting’s smile.

By the time they meet in the middle, Sting’s already crying, and Natsu’s surprised to find he is, too. He laughs, reaching up and brushing tears from Sting’s cheek with his thumb.

“Hey,” he says softly, grabbing Sting’s other hand and pulling him close. The freckles that spill across Sting’s cheeks mirror the constellations in the sky above them, and his eyes are wide and so, so blue.

“Hey,” Sting says back, squeezing Natsu’s hand as soft pink blush rushes to his face. “You look, uh…” He trails off as Natsu runs a gentle thumb across his knuckles.

“Yeah,” Natsu says softly. “You too.”

* * *

Natsu doesn’t really hear anything that the commissioner says. He’s too focused on Sting, and how goddamn lucky he is that this sweet, gorgeous man agreed to be with him forever. They hold hands and repeat words and whisper _I do, _and kiss and kiss under the stars.

Then it’s over, and people are hugging them and kissing their cheeks, and Natsu can’t stop staring at the ring on his finger.

It takes a while to get away from everyone, but eventually Sting grabs Natsu’s hand and drags him toward the water. They kick off their shoes, leaving footprints along the sand. When they get to the water, they both roll up their pants and wade out, yelping as the waves crash over their ankles.

“I thought I was gonna faint,” Natsu admits as he grabs Sting around the waist and pulls him close. Sting shivers, bringing his hands up and running them both through Natsu’s hair.

“Me too,” he admits, kissing Natsu’s nose. “Dunno why.”

“I think for me, it was ‘cause Gray looks pretty good in a suit,” Natsu teases, “and I was worried you were gonna run away with him instead.”

Sting laughs. “I didn’t even notice,” he says, and Natsu knows Sting’s not just saying that to make him feel better, because Sting doesn’t lie. “I was too busy looking at you.”

“You look better in this than I ever could,” Natsu argues, running a hand up and untucking the back of Sting’s shirt from his pants. His fingers trace a gentle pattern across Sting’s back, and Sting hums happily, leaning into him.

“How ‘bout we call it a draw?” Sting says, kissing Natsu’s cheek. “We’re both pretty.”

“We are,” Natsu agrees.

They stand in the water for a while, holding each other under the stars. Eventually, music starts to spill down from the reception area on the beach, mixed with the sounds of people talking and the shouts of kids chasing each other through the sand.

“We should probably go back up there,” Sting says regretfully. “They’re probably wondering where we are.”

Natsu laughs, pulling back and pressing his forehead to Sting’s. “You’re probably right,” he says, “but I kinda wanna keep you all to myself.”

“You can have me to yourself later tonight,” Sting teases, brushing his fingers across the back of Natsu’s neck. “In our fancy hotel room.”

Natsu grins. “I think I can handle that.”

“After all,” Sting adds, leaning in for another kiss, “we’ve got the rest of our lives.”


	3. sweet child of mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Sting are ready for kids, but what Natsu wants might not be the easiest path.
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142370976@N04/48589755416/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Stingsu event; prompt: parents (I know I'm super late I'm sorry!!!) 
> 
> Written for Nonbinary Month 2019 (Sting + Trans, Natsu + Trans) 
> 
> I didn't tag this as mpreg because it's not a magical pregnancy. Trans men having children is definitely something that happens in real life, and it's becoming more and more common as people are more accepting of gender. I tried to portray this as respectfully as possible - I have two children, and wanted to share that joy and sweetness of being pregnant and becoming a parent. <3
> 
> Title from [Sweet Child of Mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1w7OgIMMRc4) by Guns N' Roses

“You’re sure you want to do this?”

Natsu’s head rests in Sting’s lap as they sit on the couch, and Sting combs his fingers through Natsu’s wild hair as he asks the question. Natsu’s got both hands resting on his stomach, and he’s staring down at them intently. He takes a deep breath, then tips his head back and looks up at Sting.

“Yeah,” he says quietly. “I’ve always wanted kids. And you have too – we talked about it on our first date, remember?”

Sting nods as memories of that night flood through him. They’d gone to a festival of lights and met under a string of lanterns shaped like fireflies. The night had ended with them kissing on the beach while stars spread across the sky above them. Sting had known that night that Natsu was the one he wanted to be with forever.

“I know,” Sting says eventually. “I just always thought we’d adopt, y’know?”

Natsu grabs Sting’s hand and kisses his palm, giving him the soft smile that makes Sting’s stomach fill with bubbles. “I know it’s…” Natsu sighs. “I know it won’t be easy. Lots of people won’t get it.”

“Like my dad,” Sting grumbles.

“Your dad’s gonna be an asshole no matter what,” Natsu replies, kissing Sting’s fingertips. “And I don’t care what other people think.”

“I know you say that, darling,” Sting says gently, “but this isn’t gonna be something you can hide. And nine months is a long time.” He squeezes Natsu’s hand. “I just wanna make sure that _you’re _sure.”

“I am,” Natsu says, and his voice carries no trace of hesitation. “I want this. Want them – him or her or whatever – to be part of me.” He scrunches up his nose. “It’s hard to explain. We’ve always been different about our bodies.”

Sting hums, returning his fingers to Natsu’s hair. To Sting, the idea of his body changing in that way – swelling with life, getting round and soft and unfamiliar – it makes him feel itchy. Wrong. Like he’d felt before he’d started transitioning; skin not fitting quite right. But Natsu’s always been more comfortable being this way, and Sting loves him for it.

“Okay,” he says, leaning down and kissing Natsu’s forehead. A warm, contented feeling spreads through him as he reaches down and rests his hand on Natsu’s stomach. “Let’s be dads.”

* * *

Natsu’s right – lots of people don’t get it. Even their friends are hesitant at first; uncertain how to talk about it with them. Strangers make rude comments at the grocery store when Natsu starts showing, and Sting nearly punches a guy in the lineup at Starbucks who calls Natsu a freak.

But the first time that they hear the baby’s heartbeat, all the teasing and frustration and awkward explanations dissolve into happy tears. The hormones make Natsu more emotional than usual, and Sting’s always cried at strong feelings, so the two of them are a complete wreck after the doctor’s appointment. Luckily Lucy and Cana come over with cookies and milkshakes and they end up all cuddling on the couch and watching ‘Queer Eye’ until Natsu falls asleep between them.

* * *

They’re at Gray and Rogue’s place the first time the baby kicks. Gray’s the closest person to Natsu, so Natsu grabs Gray’s hand and holds it against his stomach as a grin spreads across his face. Gray looks startled for a second, then his eyes widen as he feels the tiny movement beneath his fingers.

“Holy shit,” he whispers, sitting down on the couch next to Natsu. Sienna, who is three and repeats everything she hears, toddles over and says, “shit.”

“Language,” Rogue chides mildly, but he crouches down next to Sienna as Sting hops over the back of the couch and wraps his arm around Natsu.

“Here,” Natsu says, taking Sting’s hand and pressing it to his stomach. It takes a second and Sting’s worried he missed it, and then he feels a tiny flutter underneath his fingertips. He’s so surprised that he makes a noise that’s halfway between a yelp and a sob.

“That’s our baby,” he says softly, and in that moment, it hits him full force that there’s something tiny and precious and _alive _inside Natsu. His chest tightens and he presses his forehead to Natsu’s, laughing when Natsu wipes away the tears on his cheeks.

“We cry too much,” Natsu says, laughing when the baby kicks Sting’s hand again. “See, they agree with me.” Then he makes a face. “And they also seem to be doing gymnastics right now.” 

“Baby?” Sienna asks. She frowns at Natsu’s stomach for a second, then clambers up into Sting’s lap and pats his hand. Sting takes her chubby fingers and puts them where his hand has been, and Sienna squeaks when she feels the movement.

“Yeah,” Sting says, still staring at Natsu’s face in awe. “Yeah, that’s our baby.”

* * *

Natsu swears a _lot,_ but the curses he manages when he goes into labor are impressive, even by his standards. When the ER attendant offers him a wheelchair to get to Labor and Delivery, he’s very eloquent about where and how they should go fuck themself.

“God fucking son of a _bitch,” _Natsu hisses, squeezing Sting’s so hard that Sting’s pretty sure his fingers are going to break. “What were we thinking?”

Sting’s about to tell him that this was his idea but thinks better of it when their midwife Wendy appears in the doorway and shoots him a glare that days _don’t you fucking dare. _

“You can do this,” Sting says, kissing Natsu’s forehead and brushing his sweaty hair out of his face. Natsu just groans and clenches his teeth, and Sting feels so helpless. If he could take the pain for Natsu, he would, but all he can do is squeeze Natsu’s hand and tell him how brave he is.

Labor feels like it goes on forever. Natsu manages to nap for a bit after the epidural, but Sting stays awake, running his hand over Natsu’s stomach and talking quietly to the baby.

“Try to be nice to your dad, okay?” he murmurs, pressing a kiss along Natsu’s side. “He’s been through a hell of a lot to have you.”

Ten hours later, when a tiny, noisy red bundle is placed on Natsu’s chest, Sting gets it. The look of complete awe and adoration on Natsu’s face is like nothing Sting’s ever seen before, and he understands why Natsu wanted this – why he wanted to have this precious, living thing inside of him.

“I love you so much,” Sting murmurs, reaching out and running his finger over the baby’s tiny nose. Their skin is so soft, and their hair is thick and curly like Sting’s. “Did you decide which name you want?”

They’d come up with a list, but Sting had insisted that Natsu pick once the baby was born.

“Jacen,” Natsu says eventually, hands trembling as tiny fingers wrap around his thumb. The name seems acceptable to the baby because Jacen makes a soft, sleepy noise and cuddles into Natsu’s chest.

“They’re perfect,” Sting whispers, wrapping a gentle arm around both of them and kissing Natsu’s cheek. “And so are you. You’ve been so brave and amazing, and I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Natsu whispers, curling up against Sting.

Sting shifts on the bed until he’s holding both Jacen and Natsu, knowing that everything he needs is right here in his arms. 


	4. how wonderful life is while you're in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being new parents isn't easy, but Sting and Natsu have each other.
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142370976@N04/48589896482/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Stingsu event; prompt: song
> 
> Title from [Your Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l13iWvcCuwI) by Elton John

“I carried you around for nine months, y’know,” Natsu grumbles as Jacen squirms against his chest, refusing the bottle. “You’d think you’d be a bit more grateful.”

Jacen blinks up at him, eyes wide and blue, and Natsu’s vaguely irritated expression softens. “That’s not fair,” he says, smiling and brushing his fingers through Jacen’s hair. “Your dad gives me that look when he knows he’s in trouble, you don’t get to use it too.”

“Which look?” Sting appears in the doorway to the living room, dressed in a too-large t-shirt and boxers. He yawns, rubbing his eyes and making his way over to the couch, stepping over stacks of diapers and boxes of formula and piles of torn wrapping paper.

“That one,” Natsu says as Sting settles down next to them and Jacen’s gaze slowly tracks over to Sting’s face. He already looks like Sting, even at only three days old. Soft wisps of blond hair stick out at odd angles around his head, and Sting reaches over to smooth them down.

“How’re you doin’?” Sting asks softly, wrapping his arm around Natsu and kissing his temple. Natsu responds with a yawn, tipping his head onto Sting’s shoulder and closing his eyes. “That good, huh?”

“Mm.” Natsu presses his face into Sting’s shoulder as Jacen starts to fuss in his arms again. Everything still hurts and he’s so, so tired. The contentment of a few moments ago is replaced by a tight feeling in his throat that he swallows down. He’s tired of crying at every stupid thing.

“Do you need some more painkillers?” Sting asks. Natsu makes a face, considers the question, then shakes his head.

“Jus’ sleepy,” he mumbles as he makes a soft shushing sound and bounces Jacen in his arms. Jacen’s not crying yet, but he’s getting there.

“Go to bed, love,” Sting says, kissing Natsu’s forehead. “I’ll take him.”

Natsu squeezes his eyes shut. He wants to sleep. He has for a few hours, here and there, but without the warmth of Jacen against him, it’s impossible to feel _right. _The heartbeat that had been inside him for so long is here, now, in this tiny little boy, and he can’t let it go.

“I can’t sleep,” he admits, voice soft and uncertain. “If he’s not with me, I just—it feels weird.” He sighs. “But I’m so tired. I know it doesn’t make sense.”

“He’s part of you, love,” Sting says gently, squeezing Natsu’s arm. “Was for nine months, and he still is. It’s okay.”

Natsu pushes back more inexplicable tears again as he rubs his eyes. “He was almost asleep before,” he says as Jacen starts to cry in earnest, kicking at the blanket wrapped around his legs.

“We’ve got this,” Sting reassures him, reaching out and lifting Jacen gently out of Natsu’s arms. “C’mere, my love,” he murmurs, pushing himself up off the couch. Natsu makes a soft sound of protest, but Sting shakes his head. “I’m not going anywhere.”

The strange ache Natsu’s feeling lightens as he watches Sting start to rock back and forth, taking tiny steps around the mess in the living room as he cradles Jacen close to his chest. Jacen looks so small wrapped up in Sting’s arms – nothing but a head of curly hair and an impressively loud cry.

“Shhhh,” Sting whispers, sticking to his promise and staying close to the couch. “It’s okay, darling. Let’s go to sleep, okay? Should we sing a song?”

Natsu’s chest lights up with a million different feelings, and when the tears do come, they’re from fondness, not frustration. Sting voice is so soft and sweet, and Natsu can see all the reasons he fell in love with Sting in the way he gazes at Jacen.

_lay by my side and we’ll sail away_  
_ off to the shores of another day_  
_ all set to go once i hear you say_  
_ goodnight my love, until the morning_

Sting keeps walking as he sings, rocking Jacen back and forth and never looking away from him as he runs a hand across Jacen’s head. Soft afternoon sun spills in the living room window, and it lights up the two of them until they’re golden and radiant.

_up we will float as we close our eyes_  
_ stars all around us like fireflies_  
_ just me and you drifting through the skies_  
_ goodnight, my love_

It’s perfect. The house is a mess, nobody’s touched the dishes since they got home from the hospital, and Natsu’s pretty sure he hasn’t washed his hair since before he went in to labor, but none of that matters. All he cares about is the tender way Sting sings to their son.

It makes it all worth it – the morning sickness, the stares from strangers, the weird cravings, the ten hours of labor to bring Jacen into the world. Sure, Natsu’s exhausted and aching, and his body doesn’t look the way he wants it to, and he cries at everything, but it’s all for this.

For his family.

“There we go,” Sting murmurs, and Natsu realizes with a start that Jacen isn’t crying anymore. The couch dips as Sting settles back down next to him, and when Natsu looks over, Jacen is fast asleep, one tiny fist pressed against his mouth.

“Lie back,” Sting says softly, grabbing the pillow from beside him and setting it on the arm of the couch beside Natsu. “We’ll all sleep together.”

Natsu shifts until he’s comfortable, propped up with pillows in the corner of the couch. Then Sting sets Jacen carefully on Natsu’s chest.

“C’mere,” Natsu says, shifting so that there’s room. Sting cuddles up next to him, wrapping an arm carefully around Natsu’s stomach and resting his head on Natsu’s shoulder.

“Good?” he asks. Natsu nods and closes his eyes.

“Perfect,” he murmurs as he sinks back into the couch. He’s warm and comfortable, holding the two most important people in his world. When he takes Sting’s hand in his and rests them both on Jacen’s back, he can feel Jacen’s heartbeat again – next to his, right where it belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Sting's singing is [Goodnight, My Friend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qs2Vh-EoXMQ) from Galavant (I just changed it to "my love")


	5. let me love you a little more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu's pregnant again, and five-year-old Jacen wants to name the new baby.
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142370976@N04/48684539498/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Stingsu event [very late entry]; prompt: birthday

“I’m five.”

A little voice comes from the other side of the library information desk and Levy frowns, standing up from the computer and leaning over the counter. She’s greeted by a wild head of blond curls and serious blue eyes.

“Hey sweetie,” she says, giving the little boy a smile. “What’s your name?”

“Jacen,” he says, standing on his tiptoes and holding onto the counter. “I’m five and in kindergarten.”

“Wow,” Levy says, opening the gate and coming around the desk so she can crouch down next to Jacen. He’s wearing purple rain boots and a t-shirt that says _you are my sunshine, _and a clip with a sunflower on it is attempting to hold back some of his wild hair. “Do you need help with something, Jacen?”

“I needed a book,” he says, still looking incredibly serious for someone so little.

“What kind of book?”

“A book to give babies names,” he says. Levy raises her eyebrows, trying not to laugh as she stands up and offers him her hand. He stares at it for a second, then turns around and looks over to the other end of the library where a man with blond hair like Jacen’s is holding a little girl on his lap. The man looks up and waves at Jacen, giving Levy a smile.

“That’s my daddy and my sister,” Jacen says, waving back at the man and then taking Levy’s hand. “She’s two and boring.”

Levy laughs as she guides Jacen toward the nonfiction area, searching the rows of books until she comes to a section on pregnancy and parenting. She crouches down, running her fingers along the spines until she finds two books on baby names.

“Which one do you want?” she asks Jacen, holding them both out for his inspection. He peers at them with narrowed eyes. One is pink with a generic smiling baby on the front, and the other has a rainbow on it.

“I can have both?” he asks, looking up at Levy hopefully. Her heart melts at his sweet expression and she nods.

“Of course,” she says, and when his face transforms into a smile, she wants to pick him up and hug him. “Is your mommy having a baby?” she asks as she stands up and they both head back toward the desk.

“No,” Jacen says, shaking his head. “Papa has a baby.” Levy frowns, looking back over at the man with the little girl. Jacen gives her a spectacular eye roll and sighs. “That’s not Papa, that’s _Daddy.”_

“Ah,” Levy says.

She’s about to lead Jacen back over to his father when a voice says, “are you being polite, little man?” Levy turns to see another man with bright pink hair standing behind them and raising his eyebrows at Jacen.

“Papa!” Jacen shouts, throwing himself at the man. “Look! The lady finded me books to make a name for the baby!” Then he kisses the man’s stomach and turns back to Levy with a bright smile on his face. Levy realizes with the start that the man _is _pregnant, and it takes her brain a second to catch up with Jacen’s excited bouncing.

“I’m Natsu,” the man says, running his fingers through Jacen’s hair and then reaching out to shake Levy’s hand. “Sorry about him, he’s really excited.”

Levy shakes her head, smiling at both of them. “Don’t apologize,” she says, making a funny face at Jacen. He giggles, then lets go of Natsu and hugs her instead. “He’s much more polite than the last person who asked me for help.”

Natsu laughs, rubbing the back of his neck and nodding at the books. “He, uh… he has his own library card, but I’m pretty sure that’s not the kind of stuff kids normally take out.”

Levy waves off the embarrassed explanation, taking the library card that Jacen proudly holds out and running it under the scanner. “When are you due?” she asks.

“Oh.” Natsu’s cheeks turn pink and he looks back down at Jacen. “A month or so.”

“On Christmas!” Jacen says, staring up at Levy with a grin on his face.

“Maybe,” Natsu corrects, giving him a gentle smile. “Remember, we don’t know exactly when.”

“I know when,” Jacen says solemnly. “It’s my superpower.” Natsu rolls his eyes good-naturedly and is about to say something else when Jacen frowns at Levy’s stomach. “Do you have a baby too?” he asks.

“Jacen!” Natsu chides, reaching out for Jacen’s arm, but Levy just laughs and nods. She’s only showing a little right now, but Jacen’s not the first curious kid to ask.

“Guess what?” she says, crouching down next to Jacen again. “I have _two _babies.”

Jacen’s eyes widen and he looks back up at Natsu, who still looks vaguely embarrassed. “You can have _two _babies?” Jacen asks.

“Yep,” Levy says, smiling at him. “It’s called twins.”

“Papa, I want two babies!” Jacen says.

Natsu laughs. “No way, kiddo,” he says. “You and your sister and this little one are gonna be enough trouble.”

Jacen’s face falls, and Levy takes one of his hands. “How about when my babies are born, you can come see them?” she offers. Then she looks up at Natsu and adds, “if you papa says that’s okay.”

Natsu looks surprised, then smiles and nods. “Yeah,” he says, taking the books from Levy and resting one hand on Jacen’s head. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

* * *

“You making new friends?” Sting asks when Jacen and Natsu rejoin him at the play area of the library. Penelope looks up from the blocks she’s playing with and says, “friends!”

“Jacen got us a playdate,” Natsu says, helping Sting up. “With twins.” Sting frowns and looks over at Levy, who is sorting books at the desk. “In six months,” Natsu clarifies. “I’m pretty sure he’s forgotten how boring babies are.”

Sting laughs, kissing Natsu’s cheek. “All right, you two,” he says, reaching down and lifting Penelope up onto his hip. “You ready to go see Uncle Rogue and Uncle Gray?”

Jacen’s eyes widen and he jumps up and down, then grabs Natsu’s hand and starts to drag him toward the doors. Natsu tugs Sting along behind him, laughing at Jacen’s excited squeals. “Guess that’s a yes.”

* * *

Sting puts the kids to bed that night while Natsu dozes on the couch.

“God, I love you,” he murmurs when Sting finally reappears. He tips his head back on the couch and smiles at Sting, pulling him down for a kiss. Sting laughs, rubbing their noses together. “I know you do,” he says. “You want popcorn?”

“Do you really need to ask that?” Natsu replies, curling up in the corner of the couch while Sting heads to the kitchen.

“You gonna make it through the movie?” Sting asks when he returns with popcorn. “Or should I put you to bed?” Natsu hums noncommittally, shifting to make room for Sting on the couch next to him.

“Maybe,” he admits, leaning into Sting. “You’re comfy.”

“I know,” Sting says, grinning and kissing Natsu’s head. He grabs a pillow and settles it into his lap so Natsu can lie down, then starts running his fingers through Natsu’s hair. “You’ve got peanut butter in here,” he comments, and Natsu just sighs.

“This is the last kid,” he grumbles, shifting to a more comfortable position. The baby kicks hard and he winces, then sighs when Sting starts rubbing gentle circles on his stomach. “That feels good.”

Sting doesn’t say anything, just gazes down at Natsu as he nudges Natsu’s shirt up and traces gentle patterns across his skin. Heat rushes to Natsu’s cheeks when Sting’s fingers run over the stretch marks across his stomach, but he doesn’t pull away. Sting likes him just like this.

“What if I wanna make out with you instead of watching a movie?” Sting asks, leaning down and kissing Natsu.

“I could be persuaded,” Natsu murmurs against Sting’s lips, reaching up and running a hand through his hair. Sting’s gentle touch moves further up Natsu’s side and Natsu hums happily, arching up into the touch.

“Good,” Sting says, kissing Natsu harder. Natsu nips at Sting’s lip and is about to suggest they head to the bedroom when the baby gives a particularly hard kick and he groans, tipping his head back into Sting’s lap.

“Sorry,” he grumbles. “They’re already interrupting us, and they aren’t even born yet.” Sting laughs, and when there’s another kick beneath his hand, he leans down and presses a kiss to Natsu’s stomach.

“I love you,” Sting whispers, and Natsu isn’t sure if Sting is talking to him or the baby, but it doesn’t really matter. The smile on Sting’s face is enough to light up the room.

There’s a familiar twisting sensation in Natsu’s stomach and he watches Sting’s eyes widen as he feels the movement under his fingers. “They’re doing gymnastics for you,” Natsu teases. He shifts again, groaning when he can’t quite get comfortable.

“Wanna come take a bath?” Sting asks, resting his head on Natsu’s stomach and gazing up at him. Natsu yawns, rubbing his face and nodding before looking over at the coffee table.

“What about the popcorn?”

* * *

Sting manages to run the bath without waking up either of the kids, and when they’re finally settled into it, Natsu breathes a sigh of relief. He relaxes between Sting’s legs, leaning back against his chest, and hums happily when Sting cups the water in his hands and starts to wet Natsu’s hair.

“You’re spoiling me,” Natsu murmurs, tipping his head forward as Sting’s fingers work out the knots – and peanut butter – from his hair.

“You deserve it,” Sting says, kissing the back of Natsu’s neck. “Plus, I’m not doing this for entirely altruistic reasons.”

Natsu laughs, reaching down into the water and running his hand up Sting’s thigh. The heat and gentle touches are making him sleepy, but he’s not quite ready to end the day yet.

“C’mere,” he says, tipping his head back against Sting’s shoulder and kissing him.

In a few weeks, everything’s going to change again. It’ll be loud and messy, and Natsu’s ready, this time – for the fussing and crying and the sleepless nights in the rocking chair. They’ll all be exhausted, and it’ll be entirely worth it, just like the other two.

But right now, Natsu’s warm and comfortable, curled up in his husband’s arms. They kiss softly, taking their time with each other because these simple, quiet touches are precious and so full of love. 

And Natsu will never get tired of moments like this. 


End file.
